Gravy Fals
by The Design Nerd
Summary: Terribly written stories for your viewing displeasure. I need to stop my writers' block in its tracks and clicheusername1234 told me this was the best stress relief ever...and it is. Basically, it's a big pile of illiteracy for you to laugh at. You're welcome. Putting the language as English may be stretching things a bit.
1. Gravy fals hte best aventur evur

**Alright. This is a joke story. It serves absolutely no real purpose other than solving writers' block. Writing terrible, pointless things is the best stress relief ever according to clicheusername1234 (plus her story 'Gettysbur6 Island' is hilarious). Illiteracy for all! Enjoy probably the closest look into my scattered mind, readers.**

" hay guise this is dinpper here nad this iz my siser mable. " dipper sez and a monstur pops out o hte sky..he screams AHHHHHHH!111!'

dinper did u see taht.,? maple yels an uses her kiten fiststo dsrty teh munster

oWW! the monstor screemed and fels dowwn

oh no it wasgiddyin relly.

it srunk dowem n giddyen yeled i will git u diaper !

dippir smilled n sed "plz betch i got dis . im a playa im from da hood

hen hte nomes cam back n sed u r qeen now yolo. plus u got nise hairs n sof handz

gid eon sad "noooooo im not a gurl plz jef git outta here yawl

jeff cryed tears n aethim n his ginny pig chekimz

it wuz said.

becuz of the ginny pig.

evryone wnts giddien eeten.

haha he prolly tasted liek eviil n harsprey mabe marshmellows cuz hi hair is big n loks like a marshmello.

thenn the twuns went backk 2 the mystriy shak amd had a dance partyj for no reezin.

windy was ther and she dancd wit dipoer n saiys i luv u diaper n give him a kisses in the mouth

nd rtobby run aay and she was sew sad n his ipaint foor men was runnin.

hten the nomes aet him to. oops.

tehn dippr sed "doont u hat it when u grncl com home and make hte spagheti then he eetz it tht lion jerk!"

bil cyper showe up n sed by gold buyu!

diper punched him an then windy atehim becaus he loks liek a dORITO. lol he dos

mmm she sez

an: y is evry1 eatin evryone? LOL

everyon laffed n diapper gpt maryed to werdy an thay had liek 8y347r873 bbs.

thte end

RT if u cryed or nit idc u dont rul me this is murica nd were a free contry. taek tht canadienz. boom.

**I don't know what just happened. Someone send help. Lots of help. Help and Doritos. Wow this doc is nothing but red, squiggly lines. T-That's terrifying.**


	2. twiliite: gravy fals stile

Twiliite: gravy fals stile

By hte dezine nird

* * *

Mabl just mooved into Gravy Fals w/ her bro dinper

" sup guise. i'm giddyin. " gidyin sed

" oh im randomley inn luv wit u boo" seed mable

" no I a munstur lol " sez giddynz

Oh yolo sez maple n folows him into da forrest

y am i inn dis story bro?" aked dinpper

oh ses dezin nerd "i guess I kin kil ya now lol im a grl stooped dippr"

nvm sez diper " itsall god. u don't need 2 trubble urself gurl "

oh itz no priblem I got dis. " says the dezin nrd

BOOM HISS BAM diapers dead and junk oops u fanggrls r prolly mad now haha yolo no regrts

**Bak in da forest yo**

" I kno wat u r gidyin " sez maple

'Say it" sez gid eon

''Ur rlly fast" sez mable

" Say it grl b4 I eet u " say giddeon

"u prety string 2" mable sez

" god dis is takin 4ever can I just haz ur bloods? " giddyin iz mad

" u gots da pail skin." She keps goin

"yah I ned 2 git out mor just say it cmon dis camras makin me all dizy"

hte camra goes round dem liek a zillin tims

" get outta hear camra u anyoyin "sez mable nad the camra spinns fastly.

" u a vamp dawg. " sez mistry persin

" U got tht rite homie wait who r u ? " gidyin loks confoozed

" im mirmondo n im spannish n hav a tan n never wear a shirt. " sez mirmondo, 'imma tak ur grl now cuz im not a munster uparintly kthanks. "

" but I luvs u both idk if I want a ded guyor a half aminal. Yall r pretty kewl Deesizzons deciszons . "

" o u like me. " sez mirmondo

" no lol" mable sez bak

Mirmondo kises her on da lips oo skandulis n then she punchs him in da face

" owmy hands broke now what the heck man u ned 2 git tht hawt fase of urs chekked out that aint nrmal" sez mabl

" lol u sed my face is hot gotcha" sez mirmondo

"guise im still here " sez gidyin

" oyeah " sez mable

" oh yah" sez mirmondo

"oh yah sez dinper

" hay i kiled u off kitin boi. git outta hear ." Sez the d zine nerd

eeny meeny miney you" say mable

" hooray lets mak bbs." Sez gide on

Nad thay all basicly died bc mable n gideo n r vamps now haha

the end

**Help meeeee…Anyways, I've been updating a lot more. You should definitely read my well written stories like 618, Illusions, or Lil Ol Me.**


	3. gravy fals angst: i are frown

**Gravy Fals: i are frown**

Mables pov

" owch" sed dibber

hte unicron stabed him god

" u ok bro ?" i sed

"no i d yin lol"

"o ya"

"dont worry ill b w/the clouds n stuff"

"k." i sed

diper dyed

i cryed so much omg

swetters arent ma thang no mo

now i flip ma weave cuz im gangsta frech now

b ci gess every1 changez they're cloths n everythinwen their sad

i are frown

i miss him an dstuf

we use 2 sey yolo

i gess thts tru lol

cuz hes ded n its liek evrythin is frowny facez

we shudnt of tried 2 fidn tht younicorn ugh sigh

who new thos where dedly lol ?

da room is cold just liek ma sole

butt the blankits r prity good so idk it dosent bug me tht much but ya no

dipers gost is nxt 2 me now

he lookz prity good considerin u kno dyin n junk

" sup mabez like yo weave" gost dinper sez

i flipd it for him cuz idk it feel nachurul

" nise" he sez

" u don't gotta tel me twise" i sez

" o lol " he laffs

" hay u beter com bak 2 lief " i yel athim n strt cryyin

"ugh ok" dinper sed

"lol forrealz ? i sed

" yeah chill boo i got this" he sez

o hes aliev eggen

woop woop

noot noot

i gess yolo don't aply 2 ppl w/ dipurs amont o swag lol

we huged n i tok of ma weve n put on a swettr

evrythin were happy fases agan :) :) :)

rt if u cryed i kno i did

* * *

**What am I doing with my life? Why did Mabel suddenly have a weave? Why a unicorn? These are all questions that won't be answered here. Or anywhere.**


End file.
